<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret between the stars and us by LiliumTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596070">Secret between the stars and us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumTea/pseuds/LiliumTea'>LiliumTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Maybe OOC, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumTea/pseuds/LiliumTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightly date  under the stars isn’t so bad once or twice, especially when your secret boyfriend is the kind of cheesy romantic that will make it worth the lost hours of sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret between the stars and us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey it's me again, with...surprise another Rook/Vil fic!<br/>Seeing the lack of fics on those two just fueled me, so yeah, i will singlehandedly fill this relationship tag i think, if i'm not too lazy.<br/>It's just some plotless fluff, so enjoy and have a good read !!<br/>Please do not hesitate to point out if there are errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Rook. Can you be sweet and tell me again what time is it?<br/>
- 11PM mon amour. Why do you ask?<br/>
- ...You know why I ask, you jerk.<br/>
- I just missed you, darling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil groaned. It wasn’t the problem. Who in their right mind would wake someone so late just to, to what exactly? Vil didn’t know and only wanted to go find his soft canopy bed again. He needed his beauty sleep. Sugar coating it with petnames wouldn’t change a thing. Waking Vil in the middle of the night without reasons, even if you were his lover, was a big error.<br/>
Vil just gave up on understanding what was going through his lover’s head long ago. Maybe the fact that they needed to keep their relationship a secret made Rook go totally nuts? Vil dismissed that thought, Rook was weird, a little extra, sure, but not nuts….well at least not yet. And keeping it a secret was necessary for his work image and persona. They both knew it, and accepted that fact, as unpleasant as it was.<br/>
He truly didn’t know where he was taken, and at this point he just wanted it to be over with quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Are we there yet?<br/>
- just a few more minutes mon amour, we’re almost there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook was humming the tune of a famous song under his breath, spring in his step as their destination became more and more evident. When Vil finally understood, he sighed. Of course this idiot would bring them on the flower hill he loved so much. There seemed to be something prepared near a tree. Oh no. Did he do what Vil thought?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Don’t tell me it’s a night date.<br/>
- Fine my love, I won’t tell you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil slapped lightly Rook’s shoulder, pouting at his laughing face. A few seconds later both of them relaxed and exchanged soft smiles. Vil sighed loudly and then took Rook’s hand in his, gripping it tightly, and was the one guiding the other this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Well, what are you waiting for, you lovesick fool? Let’s get this date started. I want to see what you prepared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook sat on the blanket he prepared first and pulled Vil toward him gently. They both made themselves comfortable, Vil relaxing himself in the arms of his lover, and taking the little basket that was waiting for him at his feet, while Rook just occupied himself by peppering his neck with kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- What’s inside the basket Rook? I hope you didn’t take too much time with whatever it is…<br/>
- Every minute spent on it is worth it if it makes you smile mon doux ange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil opened it slowly, and couldn’t hold back a small laugh. Of course. It was obvious Rook would have prepared what he loved most. Aaah, what did he do in a past life to get such a sweet and affectionate boyfriend? He felt warm all over from this little attention, and pressed himself closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- You’re too sweet, darling...it may not be the ideal hour to drink it, but your smoothies are always the best... so for once I guess I can indulge myself a bit.<br/>
- Please do my love, the fruits I chose for this only have things that will make you shine more than the stars tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was nice to see how Rook became softer. The times where he was awfully blunt and where his words were like knives almost felt like it was a wild dream.<br/>
Vil drunk slowly the smoothie, and sighed contentedly at the taste. Soon after he finished it, he just yawned and let Rook hug him tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I’ll finish the rest later, I just want...mmh...to take a nap now.<br/>
- Do as you please mon roi. I promise to wake you up if needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil just hummed in agreement, and let his head rest in the crook of his lover’s neck, falling asleep immediately to the feeling of a kiss being pressed on his forehead.<br/>
He woke up a few hours later, and saw that Rook was snoring softly, head pressed against the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- pff, so much for waking me up. Well, now that you can’t run your mouth to say dumb or sweet words, I guess I can thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He disentangled himself slowly from the iron grip of the hunter, and gave him a chaste, short kiss on the lips, before restraining his laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- if it was a stupid fairy tale, you should’ve woken up by now, Rook. But what a chance it’s not...after all life is not full of glitters and happiness. And even if I was a prince, with our luck you would have been the villain of the story, you and your obsession for hunting down your prey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then softly caressed Rook’s hair, and between mutterings on how he needed to find better shampoos and hair masks for his stupid hair, he whispered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Well, guess that means it would’ve been the fist fairy tale with a prince who ended up running away with the villain, right? Sleep well, you lovable lovesick fool…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil fell back in the arms of Morpheus soon after, cuddling Rook to sleep, and unable to see the slight smile the latter adorned, having heard everything. Ah, what a sweet night it was, sleeping in the embrace of the one you loved so much. For them both, there was no need for fairy tales, the simple times by each other’s side was sufficient, and may it last for eternity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for reading, hope it pleased you~<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated as always!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>